Playing Hero
by hollowlove66
Summary: When Saki goes to Gekkoukan high for the first time to escape the harsh bullying of her last school, she meets the others who are living in the dorm she was put in. They all come off as pretty different, especially one boy named Junpei who doesn't seemed to be liked by her new friend Yukari. Can she stop herself from falling for him, or were they meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! So I decided to go on a different route and make a Persona 3 story. (: This has always been one of my favorite games since as long as I can remember, and who can help but fall in love with Junpei? I'm not sure where I'm going to take this one yet but lets see how chapter one does shall we?! xoxo- Sarah**

Groups of girls were huddled around the front gates of Gekkoukan High, gossiping and checking out each person entering the school. I felt my cheeks burn in anticipation of the looks I would surely be getting.

_ Just keep walking Saki, just keep walking._

Not only did I look different with long blonde hair and a sparkling uniform purchased only a few days ago, but in a school like this, everyone noticed the new kid. I was afraid I wouldn't have enough money to attend this school, but my mom and I came up with just enough in time. My name was being flung around the walkway, used in questions and opinions. Each eye was trained haphazardly on me, letting them forget about first day of school jitters.

"Hey!" A girl with short brown hair and a pink jacket bounced up to me, glaring at each person deciding to stare.

"Uh, hello." I was unsure how to respond, usually it takes more than the doorway to begin making friends.

"I'm Yukari Takeba. You must be Saki Nakamura, I heard you were staying in my dorm." So that's why her name sounded so familiar. The door advisor mentioned a Yukari during my first visit to check out the place. Although it wasn't the only one available, it seemed the least crowded. Maybe a place I could hide when the move got too crazy.

"Yeah, that's me." She seemed nice enough, a little loud but generally a person I could get along with. I wonder who else lived there with us.

My mother and I were told that the dorm was shared between girls and boys nowadays because of a problem they were fixing in the boys dorm. Apparently they were harmless though if they all lived together without a single problem.

"I could show you around the school if you want, introduce you to some people." We were walking towards the front doors now, and had collected a hardy group of students behind us. I wasn't sure why they were so interested in me, or even Yukari, but I knew I would have to get used to this popularity quickly.

As we changed our shoes, I noticed a bulletin board swarmed with kids. That must be where we go to find our classroom. Some people were groaning and others jumped with joy. I trailed quietly behind Yukari, ready to find out where I would be placed in this mess. Silently, I begged for a good class. Somewhere I could blend in nicely.

The students parted as we approached, giving easy access to the panel that could have been impossible to see otherwise. Some people bowed and spoke to Yukari while others looked away and blushed. Was she really this popular?

My name was written clearly along the row of students in class 2-F, wherever that was. Yukari's name was also on the list, as well as a few I vaguely remember being told about before I got here. Other than that, the list seemed like a blur and I doubted my own abilities to remember any of them as soon as we walked away.

"This is the main entrance. Down that hall," She pointed to the left. "is the office and some other resource rooms. And upstairs is our class. You can just follow me today." She lead me up the tall staircases and past a small area selling food and drinks. The lady waved and smiled. This might have been the friendliest introduction I received from anyone but Yukari yet.

"So, who else is in our dorm?" She waved to random people in the halls and greeted others along the way to the class. Yukari seemed to know everyone so far.

"Oh they aren't so bad. Some better than others of course." She chuckles uneasily to herself for a moment but regains posture to point at two older students discussing something in the hall. "There's Akihiko and Mitsuru. They're both super successful and will probably beat you at anything you do."

We keep walking down the hall but I can't take my eyes off of the grace and poise that follows the both of them. I wouldn't doubt them being the best, without even really meeting them, I'm already afraid to get on their nerves. Even Yukari seems to have a chip on her shoulder about them. I wonder if something happened in the past to make her not like them as much.

"But don't worry," She winks and pokes my shoulder, "they'll like you just fine. There's no doubt about it!"

We stop at a door and Yukari gestures to the sign beside it. Voices buzz behind it, making my stomach flare with even more butterflies.  
"Class 2-F, please be good to us this year!"

With a quick slide of the door, we enter the room and take in who we will be learning with this semester. A few cliques hang around the corners, made up of both boys and girls. One boy in particular catches my eye, hanging off of the podium talking with someone else. He has a baseball cap and a small goatee.

When we enter, his face lights up and he jogs over to where we stand, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Who's that?"

"Junpei Iori at your service!" He tips his hat and bows to us, forgetting whoever he was just talking to immediately. They look back at us but simply joins another group and begins talking again.

"That's Junpei, the most _obnoxious_ guy you will ever meet." Yukari folds her arms together and rolls her eyes. Mixed chemistry fills the room and I get the feeling that something has happened with these two in the past.

"So, are you in the dorm too?" Despite what Yukari says, I want to know how often these two will be together.

"Hell yeah I am! Isn't that lucky?" I don't answer and simply glance at Yukari who is already getting ready to walk away and take a seat. I'm not sure whether to follow her or not and find myself stuck in the middle of the two.

"You're Saki right? Everyone was talking about you coming to Gekkoukan." I looked between Junpei and Yukari, not sure who I should stay with. She was already making her way over to a few girls who pointed and giggled in my direction.

"Oh my gosh, is she actually talking to him?" One girl with dark hair and a nasally whispered in an overly loud voice. Junpei's face reddened slightly and I wanted to say something to her. I hardly knew any of these people yet and I was already fed up with girls who didn't know how to mind their own business. This had been one of the reasons I left my old school.

A lot of my classmates though it was funny to make fun of my mom because we didn't have very much money. My father had left us only a few months before and the torture started almost immediately. But a job offer came up here and Gekkoukan seemed like the best place to escape to. Maybe we were wrong.

"Don't listen to them. Girls don't know what they're saying." I put my hand on his arm, trying to show him that I really meant what I was saying.

"Yeah, ha-ha." He scratched the back of his head and twirled with the necklace he was wearing.

"So, do you-" Before I got the chance to say anything, a loud banging came from the podium up front. At some point, what looked like our teacher, entered the room and was trying to get the students attention. Once they quieted down a bit she cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"My name is Ms. Toriumi. I am here to make your homeroom experience the best it can be, but I expect your undivided attention at all times. Now, lets do attendance."

We all filed into seats as she began reading off names. The seat by Yukari was already filled by the dark haired girl who spoke earlier and I was slightly disappointed. I sat in an empty desk three spots back. I noticed Junpei lounging carefully in a group by himself and when he saw that I was alone, he jumped up and made his way to the empty seat beside mine.

"Do you mind?" I didn't know what to say but I knew it was rude to send him away, so I turned my attention to the front of the class and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Within a few minutes, Junpei was asleep beside me, snoring slightly for emphasis. As the class continued and nobody mentioned it, I realized this is probably something that happens all the time. I tried to forget that he was there and focus on the lesson, but he became too distracting, especially when his hat slowly fell off.

When the class came to an end and everyone began packing up, I poked Junpei softly in the elbow. He didn't seem to be moving at all so I prodded slightly harder, making him flinch back to life.

From the door, Yukari called out to me. "Are you coming?"

She was with that same girl and a few more that had accumulated during the start of break. Although she was really nice, I didn't think I could deal with anymore gossip for a while.

"No, I think I'm just going to get ready for my next class. Thank you though."

"Okay well see ya later!" They all left and I thought I heard the brunette mention my name again with a high-pitched giggle. I gathered up my books and tried to hold my emotions from the past inside.

"Hey, you don't seem so hot. Wanna take a walk?" Junpei was replacing his hat back on his head and looked into my eyes with more sincerity than I would have pegged him to have.

I nodded slowly and followed him out the door, letting myself be taken to wherever seemed best for a moment like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Junpei leads me to the roof, a deserted area that is littered with random food packages and crushed soda cans. It's calm and quiet and the breeze filters my thoughts away nicely.

"So what's going on? Something changed back there and I couldn't tell what it was." I lean against the stone railing that keeps people from falling off. The view of the city is incredible. I haven't gotten the chance to explore it yet, but I know I will soon no matter what. I heard there was a bookstore in the strip mall.

"The girls here just remind me of why I left my old school."

"Your old school huh. Why'd you leave?" I put my head into my arms and watch a few birds fly and tumble around buildings.

I consider my answer before saying anything. He doesn't look like a person to tell a secret when he knows one, but it's only my first day and I still really can't tell who to trust. "It was just too much. Too much hate, too much bullying. I couldn't even go to school without being tortured. And when I went home they would send me mail or make characters on the online games to follow me there. It never stopped."

"Wait, wait, wait. You play online games?" He makes his way over to me and puts his hands flat on the stone, a surprised expression waiting on his face. It makes me laugh a little.

"Yeah why?"

"I freaking love gaming! I didn't think I'd meet a girl alive who played too." Junpei started to spin around dramatically, closing his eyes to the sky. We talked for a while about different games and I almost forgot why we were up here in the first place.

"You know, I really thought Gekkoukan would be different. The brochures looked so nice..."

"They usually do, although I think that's the point. The schools great -if you like that kind of thing- but people are always iffy. Especially in high school. Don't let it get to ya! They'll give up eventually."

We looked at each other for a minute and I wondered if he was thinking about the things people have said to him also. How much happens that no one even seems? He comes off as confident and energetic but is that always the case when society isn't looking anymore?

Overhead the bell rings out, signally us back to what we are supposed to be doing. Junpei sighs heavily and looks at the door to the school.

"Man I don't want to go back in there. First day and I'm ready to quit."

"Hey, don't let it get to ya!" I mimic the advice he just gave me and start towards the door.

"You're different aren't you?" This question takes me by surprise and I turn back around to see what he means.

"Different?"

"Than the other girls. You haven't called me a creep or a pervert yet, it's kind of unsettling." I smile to myself and grip my books closer. I shouldn't let myself get attached to someone so soon, it isn't healthy.

"I guess I am. Although I totally agree with that pervert thing. Bringing me up to the rooftop? Very smooth." We laugh awkwardly and I move so I'm beside him for a moment, just looking over the balcony at whatever lies below. "You know, I haven't gotten to go into the city yet. My mom and I have been too busy unpacking."

"You haven't huh? I guess we'll have to do something about that then."

"Yeah, I guess so." I rock on my heels like a child, waiting for the question to hit.

"Hmm...I wonder how we could go about fixing a problem like that?"

"Stop it!" For the first time in my life, I hit his arm with the back of my hand, just like any other girl trying to be cute. I have never attempted to flirt with someone until this point. And before the chance for me to embarrass myself even more comes along, I pick up my bag and books and am out the door.

I know Junpei called me back but I keep walking, not even sure where I'm going anymore. This school seems like a maze and I have to keep checking my schedule to find out where I'm supposed to be.

When I enter my class, I apologize for being late and brush it off as simply getting lost. Every person in the room stares and me until I sit down in a random empty desk beside the window. The only person I recognize is that girl who was around Yukari. Great. She doesn't take her eyes off of me as she pulls out her cell phone and sends someone a message.

Before I ever realize what I'm doing, I put my head onto my desk and stare out the window until class is over. Not one word of the lesson made it into my brain and I'm not even disappointed. The teacher doesn't stop me or question why I wasn't looking, he just lets me slip out the door and into the crowd of people in the halls.

I wish for a moment that I would blend in like everyone else. I watch a small girl read a book by herself in the corner. She doesn't look lonely even though no one goes near her. Maybe that's the way I need to act too.

"Saki! There you are." Yukari comes from around the corner, alone for once.

"Hey."

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I haven't seen you since this morning." Is she really being serious about finding me?

"I've just been everywhere." It isn't a complete lie.

"Well hey, I just wanted to say not to listen to Hiko. She can be a real pain." Instantly I know she must be talking about her friend, just by the way she address's her.

"Oh, it's fine." Even though it isn't, I don't know what else to say to her. Maybe Yukari and I really can be friends, but I don't think we will ever be alike.

"Will you be alright getting to the dorm tonight? I have to walk home with one of my friends but if you need me to stay, it's no big deal."  
"No, I'll be o.k! Don't worry about me." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Alright, well I'll see you later!" I watch her leave and begin the search for my next class.

I walk into a large room, packed with people. I think this might be an English class but I can't tell at first. I begin to pile the books needed for this class onto my desk when I notice someone sit down beside me.

"So, when are you free?" The fact that he still remembers what I said makes my stomach bubble with butterflies. I wish I wasn't so embarrassing all the time.

"What about after school?" He twists his hat backwards and gives me a full, toothy grin.

"Sweet! Only a few classes left. I'll wait for you by the front doors alright?"

The end of the day seemed to never come and as my last class finished, I hurried to collect my things and make it downstairs. I fumbled with my shoes and almost forgot to pick up my bag that I set on the floor.

I spied Yukari leave with her friend and even Akihiko and Mitsuru headed off in the same direction. What was it going to be like to live with people like that? When Junpei finally arrived, he stuffed a bunch of loose papers into a trashcan and kept walking like nothing happened.

I took a deep breath and continued on as if I wasn't getting more and more nervous as time passed. I didn't want him to see the way my palms were sweating or how my hands shook too much if I didn't hold them together. When we passed the gates of the schools entrance, I touch one of the bars hoping maybe this school will be right for me.


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note: Woah it's been so long! Exams are catching up on my writing habits pretty quickly. ): But here it is, chapter threeeee! I hope everyone is liking it so far, any comments/questions are 100% welcomed and accepted! Time between chapters should steady soon I promise! Thank you so much for the support! (: xoxo- Sarah**

"Have you taken a chance at some local food yet?" We walk side-by-side past random shops along the strip. I've only been here once to look at the small manga shop they keep. Junpei weaves his fingers together behind his head, jutting his elbows out to the sides. I had to be careful not to get hit, seeing as his arms were level with the top of my head.

"No, I don't think so. Is there something special about it?"

"Something special? You mean food poisoning." He closes one eye and sticks his tongue out to the side. The goofy faces suit him well, even though they normally wouldn't make anyone look sane.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I could see the sign to the building as we approached slowly. A women stood outside, offering people different things. A strange tangy scent hits my nose and I almost want to walk away.

"That's the thing, no one really knows. They keep it a secret so people can guess, buuut I figure no one should really know anyway." I think I almost see Junpei hold his nose before we get close enough to the lady outside. So this isn't a smell you get used to.

"WEEELCOMEE! Would you like to try our new Mystery Ingredient? Not one person has guessed correctly yet! Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Eh, why the hell not." Junpei shrugs and waits for the woman to hand him one. Then he looks at me and smiles. "Don't worry, we can share."

As we walk back to the small bench outside of the restaurant, I'm not sure if I will be able to eat it or not. Just knowing that there could possibly be anything inside makes my stomach do even more nervous flips. My eyes play tricks and almost get me to believe the small steaming package moves.

"I thought you said this would give us food poisoning?"

"Yeah, but it's still worth the try don't you think?"

"Try? When it smells like that?" He laughs but looks a little nervous himself when he starts to unfold the paper. I can see a little grimace start at the corner of his mouth, deepening as he pulls the sticky bread-like substance apart.

"Well, bottoms up." We both pick up a small corner and plug our noses before putting it in our mouths. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste as bad as it looks or smells. Once you get past the odd texture, swallowing the rest isn't so horrible.

"It's kind of...good." I look up in disbelief but see Junpei sharing the same reaction. When we finish the rest, Junpei stands to throw away the trash. As he comes back, he still looks shocked.

"What do you think it was?" I simply shrug at his question, knowing that deep down I truly don't want to know the answer. "Yeah, me either."

"So, where are we going next?" He puts on a serious face and pretends to think as hard as he can.

"Hmm...well now that we've eaten, and could throw up at any second, we could look around some stores or..." His eyes travel off in a different direction and he leaves his sentence hanging. The glaze over his eyes makes me wonder what he could be thinking about.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking that we could go to the Shrine and find our future or something."

"Our future huh. Okay, wherever you like!"

We make it to Naganaki Shrine and I am hit by its sudden beauty. The shrine itself isn't very big, but something about it gives a very mystical and airy feeling. As if it's much bigger than it generally looks to the eye. I think about how many people have come here to find out their fortunes or make a wish and I'm comforted knowing we aren't the only people out there looking for some answers.

"Lots of people say they get luck from coming here. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it sucks but it's all about trying right?"

"You like chancing things, don't you?" He looks at me funny for a moment.

"Chancing?"

"Yeah, like before with the food, you knew there was a chance of it being disgusting but you ate it anyway and told me it was worth the try."

"Hehe, uh, yeah. I guess I do! I never thought about it that way."

"I was starting to think maybe it was an act, but the longer you talk the more I think it's actually you wanting to do it."

We make it closer to the box containing donations for fortunes. There's different options for prices and I insert a simple 5 yen. It isn't much, but the boxes don't demand much. When I pick out the little slip of paper to see what I got, it simply states, "Something great is standing right in front of you."

As I glance up and think about the words written, the only thing I notice, standing right in front of me, is Junpei. He bites his lip as he reads his own. Does it mean him? Or am I missing something else from this puzzle?

"Hey what does yours say?" He makes a grab for the paper but I turn away quickly, hiding the note in my coat pocket as quickly as I can.

"Uh, nothing important. Just something about good grades, you know." He narrows his eyes for a moment but continues speaking.

"Mine talks about money mostly, man do I need that!" Junpei begins crumpling up the small paper and throws it over his shoulder. "Woah, look."

I glance over my shoulder to find what he's pointing at and notice something glittering against the ground. Lying there is a coin, it isn't worth much, but it's there. Just like the fortune said. Junpei picks it up and rubs it against his shirt, smiling to himself.

"Hey, I guess these things really aren't so crazy at all!" We stand there staring at it for a moment, watching the surface glitter against the sun that seems to be going down every time I blink. I hadn't realized it was getting so late. Time flew by while we were moving from place to place.

Before I realize what has happened, Junpei's hand is in my pocket and the fortune I was trying to keep safe is in his possession. He turns around and keeps the paper out of my reach, which isn't too hard considering our height differences. Just by holding it at his nose, there is no way for me to grab at it.

"Well now look at this! 'Something great is standing right in front of you.' Sounds like they're on a roll today! Has nothing to do with school though..." His tone is completely teasing but I can feel my cheeks heat up anyway.

"Give it back!" The irrational connection between madness and crying hits me hard and I'm afraid I'll soon shed tears if things don't turn back around. I don't know what it is, but whenever I get angry, it leads into a sadness that I can't control.

"Woah, don't cry!" He looks genuinely concerned for how I'm feeling and without a second thought, he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the coin. "Here, take it. It's lucky, I think."

The coin is warm in my palm as he presses it into my hand. I'm not so sure if the coin is the lucky one here or not.


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note: Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Everything has been crazy lately, it's hard to keep up. But here it is, chapter four! I really hope you enjoy, any comments/questions are appreciated 100% and all suggestions + feedback will be taken into consideration! Thank you so much for reading. xoxo- Sarah**

The dorm is fully occupied when we finally get to it. The sun had sunk down behind the city, leaving us to walk by streetlight to the building. Junpei seemed sort of nervous, jumpy, as if the darkness scared him away. I never thought he would be someone who was scared of the nighttime.

The first thing I noticed was the small square of furniture that held Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari. Akihiko slurped loudly on a steaming cup of ramen and Mitsuru glared at him from beyond a book labelled "Combat 101". My brain came up with a list of reasons why she would read something like that, but I decided to let it drop for the good of both of us. Yukari had her legs curled underneath her and was checking something on a cellphone.

The minute the door closed behind us, every eye stared attentively. Even Akihiko turned around in his seat to check out what could be happening.

"Oh, hey." Words were slurred between the noodles but Akihiko's message was clear enough.

"We've been waiting for you." I almost expected Mitsuru's voice to be cold but she smiled cheerfully and gestured to one of the empty seats.

"How was your first day? Hopefully Junpei didn't treat you too badly." Yukari set her phone down and shifted so she was closer to the both of us now seated on the couch beside her chair.

"Hey now. Don't expect everything to be bad just because I'm there!" I could feel that same tension between the two of them and it made us all uneasy.

"Both of you be quiet. It's Saki's first day here, we want to make her feel welcome." Mitsuru gave them both a parental-type stare and they stopped arguing immediately. I could tell this happened a lot despite anyone's attempts at stopping it.

I wanted to speak up and tell them how good my day really was, but something inside me wouldn't let my teeth unclench my tongue. It was like a track running across my lips, keeping them closed so I wouldn't have to deal with confrontation. I worked hard to undo them, working the words through my head until I felt like I could almost open my mouth.

"My day was fine. Everyone was really nice." I kept my head down, making sure my eyes wouldn't come in contact with theirs. I had been shy since the day I was born but this was getting ridiculous.

"You're in Yukari and Junpei's class aren't you? That must be a nice way to get to know everyone a bit better." Mitsuru nodded her head like she was answering her own statement. I simply lowered my eyes once again and studied a speck on the floor.

Akihiko put down his cup and walked his mouth on his sleeve, leaving Mitsuru to grimace in response. He could have been doing it to bother her, or maybe it was just out of habit. Seeing the way they acted around each other though, the first seemed more likely.

"It's getting late." Akihiko stood quickly, glaring at the others individually.

"Yes, you're right. You should get some sleep Saki, it's probably been a long day. Someone can show you to your room."

"Don't worry I got it!" Junpei jumped up in anticipation.

"No, let me. A girl should show Saki her bedroom." Yukari took my hand and dragged me away from the group without a second thought.

The room was up the stairs at the very end of the hall. When we opened the door, the inside was small and cozy with a little bed and t.v. A computer was set up near the window and I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now I wouldn't have to always rely on school computers to get me through the day.

"If you need anything, I'm not very far. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, see ya!"

Yukari closed the door behind her and I could hear her footsteps stop only a little ways down the hall. She wasn't kidding, her room really is close. I look around the room and see my bags already in the corner. Someone must have taken my stuff up for me when I wasn't here.

The moon peaks just outside my window. It's round and slanted, almost completely full. Something crawls up my spine and makes me shiver. I never noticed how creepy the moon can look. Even the sky has a strange glow to it tonight, the same as it did a few weeks ago when I first found out I would be coming here. How strange.

I dig around in my pockets to look for the coin Junpei gave me today. I pull out the material holding them together and my heart races when I realize it isn't there anymore. It must have fallen out on the way back to the dorm without either of us noticing.

I try to breathe and make myself focus on something else. By this point I'm way too strung up to go to sleep so I turn on the computer and search around on the internet for a while. My mind wanders as soon as I begin reading a manga online and before I know it, my hands are searching for my jacket and I'm out the door.

The dorm is completely empty and all rooms are shut for the night. It's only been an hour or so since I made it to my room but in that time everything else has shut down. I'm almost scared for a minute that the front door will be locked, but when I touch my hand to it, it opens easily.

Cold midnight air touches my bare legs and I kind of want to turn around right then. But the thought of the lost coin begs me forward, leading me down the same path we took to get here. It's hard to see where I'm going in the pale moonlight, especially with shadows being cast around.

There they are again, those things. Since that night when the moon was first scary to me, I've been seeing strange blocks that look extremely similar to coffins. I keep telling myself it's just the light playing tricks with my eyes, but now that I'm getting closer I can't be too sure. Because from this angle, I could swear they really were uplifted coffins waiting to strike.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again only to find even more erected around me. Where are they coming from? Just to be sure I'm not just seeing things, I reach out and let my fingers slide against the closest grainy wooden box. That is definitely real.

I must have fallen asleep or hit my head on the way out the door. This can't be happening.

From somewhere in the city, a dog barks then falls silent. The sound seems louder than it should and makes me jump and bump into another coffin. My mind swirls around and puts me in a daze. Why is this happening?

I walk faster, keeping my eyes in a hard line on the ground, hoping they will pick up the shine of the coin somewhere on the dirt. I should turn back and find the safety I know follows school dorms, but I have already walked too far, it would be a shame to waste all of this covered ground.

I see the shadow of a person growing bigger as they get closer to me. I want to reach out and ask them what is happening, but the look of absolute terror on their face and the blood curdling scream flowing from them tells me they don't quite know either.

Is something chasing them? Are they hurt? As they move a bit closer, I pull back into the bushes, making myself less noticeable. Before they get the chance to come any closer a coffin swallows them whole, destroying the person they were two seconds ago into a wooden box and a pile of dripping blood. I have to clamp my hand hard over my mouth to keep from screaming and the bile in my stomach curls into the back of my throat.

Something in the grass catches my attention, and there at my feet is the tiny coin known now for giving "luck". Tears stream down my face and I hug my knees close into my chest. The branches scratch at my skin and I focus on the light stinging to get me through the moment.

I jump between the idea of running or staying hidden, weighing my options like a scale. My legs feel like lead beneath me and my chest heaves already from fright, leaving running the more dangerous of the two. But with these things covering every few feet, even hiding here could get me hurt.

I close my eyes again and mutter a few bad words under my breath, hoping any minute that I'll wake up from what is happening around me. A cold hand presses against my knee and I let out a high squeal, sending them back, swearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Junpei tips over the bushes, trying to figure out what I'm doing behind them. Doesn't he see those things too? Can't he notice what's happening around us? I feel like the coffins are getting closer, leaning in to help my heart collapse even more.

"Hey. Pretty scary huh?" He crouches in front of me, hardly covered by anything. I can barely consider any other answer but a simple nod.

"Yeah, I know. I went through the same thing when I first found out. Luckily for me Akihiko was there to help. Now I'd like to be here for you."

Wind whistles through the overhanging branches and limp trees. Where has the real world gone? The sky paints a greenish glow against Junpei's skin and despite his kind smile, in this light, it still looks a little ghoulish. I'm not sure if I should trust him or not. I'm not even sure what he's really talking about. It all sounds like gibberish to me and for the sake of my sanity, I'd like to understand.

"See, we're all special, I guess. Everyone in the dorm. It's pretty cool actually, we're like a team. We fight crime and save the city! Except nobody really knows about it." He looks bummed for a minute. "But that's what makes it so special."

"I'm sorry but, what are you talking about?"

He's acting so nonchalant, like all of this is normal. I think he's forgetting who I am or what I do and don't know. His face twists up and he considers his words even more. Most of the joking seems to be gone now. Or at least in the back of his mind.

"They call our power 'Persona'. And the things we fight are shadows. It's getting closer to the full moon so they get stronger. But so do we." He stops and grins, proud of himself and what they do. "We didn't think there were others out there but when Mitsuru heard about you coming, she wanted to check things out. Heh, guess she was right."

Mitsuru? She's involved in all of this? My mind spins around the words coming from his mouth. Persona...I've never heard of something like the before. Not only does none of this make sense, but the sky seems to be darkening with every second passing.

"Why don't we go back inside, find the others. Okay? What were you doing out here anyway?" I'm not sure where to begin speaking so I stay quiet and try to stop the tears that continue to fall. So much is happening and I don't know how to take it.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. Here," He takes off his hat and puts it on my hair, causing me to look up with wide eyes. "It always makes me feel better."

I touch the brim of the hat, pulling it down a bit to cover my eyes. He's done so much since I came here. They've all done so much and I don't know how to say thank you. Even those who I've hardly talked to have been in on my appearance obviously. I desperately think of what else I could be missing.

It seems like the whole dorm is already awake by the time we get back. They must have heard the door open to us leaving and wonder what was going on because now the main sitting area is once again protected by Mitsuru, Yukari and Akihiko.

As we pass through the door, Yukari jumps up to wrap her arms around me. The hug is stuffy and strong, but not completely horrible. I can't remember the last time I actually had a girl my age want to be this friendly. For a moment, I think Mitsuru is going to do the same, but instead she clenches her hands together and holds herself in one steady place.

"I am so sorry you had to find out this way." Yukari holds me at arms length and speaks.

"It's never easy Yukari. I just wish she wasn't alone when she realized. Thank you Junpei for being the one to realize what was happening." Mitsuru talks quickly behind her, efficiently getting out what she needs to say.

"But..."

"Don't worry, we will explain everything. But maybe you should get some sleep first-" I don't even let her finish the sentence before I am shaking my head and moving closer.

"No. Tell me now, we can't wait. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared. Please. Don't leave me like this." Yukari begins to disagree but Mitsuru holds up one graceful hand.

"Very well. Sit, I hope I can explain a few things." In this moment, Mitsuru looks more noble than I have ever seen her. She holds her head at an angle to look her sorrows in the eye, but also to defeat them in the same moment. I can tell how much she has been through just by one glance and by the faces of everyone in the room, they can too.

"We go by the name SEES, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Mostly for the purpose of school. Don't worry, you don't have to remember that part too much." She chuckles quietly to herself but hardens back up right away. "Our purpose is to help those around by defeating shadows found inside and outside their lair, a place named Tartarus which resides in Gekkoukan during the Dark Hour."

"Heh, the dark hour. My favorite. The one time of night when all the creepy things come out to play. It's this labyrinth; a maze of staircases and monsters. We haven't explored it much, but now with five we can get even farther." Akihiko rubs his hands together like he's getting ready for a boxing match. I'd seen him play before when schools would get together for tournaments. He _was_ a champion.

"And your Persona. It's like nothing you'll ever see in your life. Those things are crazy, but awesome. They protect us and fight when we can't." Junpei seems almost as excited as Akihiko but by the tiny wavers in his voice you can feel the fright as well. Then again, I think everyone here is scared of what they called "The Dark Hour".

"There isn't much we can tell you I'm afraid, because even we don't know it all yet. That's why we need you, if you'll agree." They all nodded their heads toward me, expecting an answer I didn't have yet. Yukari stood alone in the corner, hugging her hands to her chest. She doesn't seem as thrilled as the others and let the terror show on her face.

"N-now?" My mind was blank for a response. What exactly were they asking me? To fight monsters that I had never seen and save people from a mysterious form? I didn't even know what a Persona was completely. "My Persona...?"

"Even though we haven't seen you use it yet, it's easy enough to tell. The way you handle the dark hour, the obvious difference between you and everyone else. We just need to get you into battle to see. And that's what we're hoping to accomplish by having you join, Saki. You could be a great influence on this team."

"Me...but. I don't know."

"Take the night, we'll have a meeting again tomorrow. It's late anyway and I have practice tomorrow. G'night." Akihiko stood from the edge of the chair where he was leaning and continued up the stairs. It was really late.

"That's a great idea. We all need some sleep, especially you Saki." Mitsuru left behind Akihiko, calling for him to wait up for her.

"I'm sorry you had to learn it all this way. Pretty hard, huh? Just know we're all here for you, okay?" I just nodded my head and smiled, letting her hand pat my hair. "Well good night!"

"She's right. It is a lot to take. But once you see what we do you won't be able to say no, trust me." He takes the hat that I had lying in my lap and twists it between his hands. "But hey, we were all picked for a reason right? Might as well find out what it is."

He snapped his fingers and left the room twirling the hat round and round.

We were all picked for a reason. Huh.

**Authors Note: Wooow it's been a while - again. I hope you're enjoying so far, I know I'm liking writing it. (: Don't hesitate to leave any comments or questions and suggestions are 100% excepted. Thank you soo much! xoxo- Sarah :3**


End file.
